dawno temu byliśmy ty i ja
by ezu
Summary: ettoo... pisane pod wpływem jakiejś taniej amerykańskiej masakry i zdjęć Ashury-ou


_uśmiech nie jest złą rzeczą. powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać Fay-sama. to na pewno uszczęśliwiłoby Ashura-ou._

strażnik miał rację.  
tuż po tym jak pierwszy raz się uśmiechnąłem. widziałem jak Ashura-ou się ucieszył. poczułem ciepło jego serca.  
jeżeli tak mała rzecz potrafi uszczęśliwić króla... będę to robił tak często jak się da.

teraz... nie mogę nikogo znaleźć. zamek jest tak cichy. nawet nie słychać pogaduszek strażników. wszyscy zniknęli.  
a ja... ja nadal widzę na bieli śniegu zamarznięte czerwone plamy. jest ich tak wiele...  
wiem, że to mi się tylko wydaje. to są obrazy przeszłości.  
tutaj, teraz. krew się nie rozlewa.

w zamkowym ogrodzie właśnie zmarzły kwiaty. patrząc na nie zza grubej szyby trochę im współczuję. giną zanim posmakują pierwszych promieni słońca. pierwszego ciepła. jak niegdyś ja... zginąłbym gdyby nie król. będę go chronić do końca mojego życia.

- to potwór! - ktoś krzyknął, a zaraz po tym wydał przeraźliwe dźwięki bólu...

jeśli potwór jest w zamku... muszę go ochronić.  
pobiegłem do sali tronowej. gdy otworzyłem drzwi, marmurowe kolumny, podłoga, ściany, tron... nawet sufit... skąpany był w czerwieni. ciała leżały jedno przy drugim.  
... a pośród nich on. mój król.

- Ashura-ou...  
- Fay-kun... nie uważasz, że biel pokryta czerwienią jest piękniejsza?  
- Ashura- ou!

nie wierzyłem w to co widzę. nie wierzyłem w to co słyszę. miałem nadzieję, że moje zmysły kłamią.

- Fay, pamiętasz jak kiedyś zadałem "to" pytanie?  
- oczywiście...  
- więc teraz proszę zabij mnie zanim zrobię krzywdę tobie.  
- NIE!

nigdy cię nie zabiję!

- jestem potworem. potwory powinno się zabijać.  
- gdybyś był potworem nie zaopiekowałbyś się mną, nie byłbyś taki dobry dla mieszkańców tego królestwa.  
- wszystkich zabiłem. nie ma innych żyć oprócz nas, Fay.  
- nawet jeśli... i tak cię nie zabiję! - rzuciłem zaklęcie na Ashurę.  
- zaklęcie wiążące? chcesz mnie uratować? Fay... - jednym ruchem zdjął moje magiczne więzy z siebie. - przecież powinieneś już być świadomy, że najlepszy jesteś w destrukcji. takie czary są dla ciebie odpowiednie. więc...

w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy mnie i jego ręka ściskała moje gardło.

- zabij mnie, albo ja zabije ciebie.  
- nie... - trzymając go za rękę, próbowałem uwolnić trochę jego uścisk, by odetchnąć...

... nie dałem rady. zemdlałem.

...

bolało... czułem jak bolało. nie wiem czy to było serce czy ciało...  
... ale jednocześnie było ciepło. nie czułem chłodu powietrza. tak jakbym był ogrzewany przez ciepło czyjejś skóry.  
kiedy lekko otworzyłem ciężkie powieki, zobaczyłem jak przez mgłę twarz Ashury-ou... była taka piękna, pomimo tylu plam krwi była naprawdę piękna. prawdziwa twarz króla.  
uśmiechał się.

- witaj ponownie Fay.

był tak piękny, że nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. ostatnimi resztkami sił walczyłem, by nie zamknąć powiek. jest naprawdę...

- ... piękny... - wyszeptał cicho i spokojnie, a ja poczułem jego ciepły oddech na skórze.

nie miałem sił, by mówić.  
nagle przeszył mnie ogromny ból wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. kiedy odwróciłem wzrok od twarzy króla i spojrzałem na swoją klatkę... przestraszyłem się.  
skóra i mięśnie rozdarte w prostej linii od obojczyka do pępka... ciepła krew spowijała całe moje ciało. po moim boku przejeżdżał palec, zbierając krew, by później zlizał go język Ashury. chwilę później pochylił się nad moją raną i chyba zaczął zlizywać posokę.  
nie czułem. nic nie bolało. możliwe, że to już mój koniec.

- jesteś smaczny. najsmaczniejszy pośród tych wszystkich brudnych istot. prawdziwe danie godne króla.

... cieszę się...

- ciekawe czy twoje serce jest równie smaczne... - to był zupełnie inny ton... inny niż dotychczasowe. jakby to nie był Ashura-ou.

_moje serce jest brudne. nie dotykaj go, bo również się pobrudzisz..._

jego paznokcie zaczęły się wbijać w głębsze partie mięśni. teraz czułem wyraźnie każdy jego ruch. każdą cząstkę bólu.  
zaraz zginę.

- Asura-ou... - ostatnimi resztkami sił wypowiedziałem jego imię...

w odpowiedzi spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem...  
... chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim z jego otwartych ust wydobył się jakikolwiek dźwięk...  
ujrzałem jak przebija się przez niego długi miecz...

- Ashura-ou... ! - stłumiony krzyk rozdarł moje gardło.

spojrzałem na śpiące twarze moich podróżnych towarzyszy. nikt się nie obudził. wprawdzie nie wiem czy Kuro-puu śpi, ale nieważne. nie zwrócił przynajmniej uwagi w moją stronę. tak jest lepiej.

_nawet we śnie nie pozwolisz mi umrzeć?_

- Fay? - usłyszałem głos dochodzący od strony mojego brzucha. Mokona musiała spać dzisiaj ze mną.  
- tak Mokona? - zapytałem z uśmiechem.  
- coś się stało?  
- nie, po prostu miałem zły sen.  
- nie wyglądasz jakbyś miał zły sen, Fay...

no tak... jesteś bardzo mądrym zwierzątkiem Mokona.

- ale to był naprawdę koszmarny sen. śniło mi się, że Kuro-rin zmienił się w olbrzymią jaszczurkę i niszczył miasto. - postanowiłem kontynuować kłamstwo.  
- Kurogane jako wielka jaszczurka? - oczy Mokony zaświeciły się blaskiem. chyba mi uwierzyła.  
- tak. - spojrzałem z uśmiechem w stronę Kuro-ru, ale ujrzałem, że wcale nie śpi.  
- jaszczurkę powiadasz... - wściekła twarz Kuro-pona wyglądała jak zły pies.  
- Kuro-wan-wan, nie wściekaj się tak. - próbowałem opanować jego wściekłość - to był tylko sen.  
- co mnie to obchodzi! nie jestem jaszczurką!  
- byłeś olbrzymią jaszczurką... - nie powinienem tego mówić.

Kuro-tan chwycił mnie i przerzucił jak worek kartofli na ramię. otworzył z rozmachem drzwi na balkon i tam pozostawił.

- Kuro-sama żartujesz? zimno jest... ej, Kuro-sama!  
- zostaniesz tam dopóki nie wymrozi ci tych głupot z łba!  
- Kuro-sa... zamknął drzwi i poszedł wściekłym, jak z tych dziwnych kreskówek z tego świata, krokiem na swoje posłanie.

więc mam zostać tutaj całą noc?

- niedobry Kuro-sama...

uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie.

pomimo, że jest wiosna w tym kraju i drzewa wiśni zaczęły już swój rozkwit, jest dosyć chłodno. nawet gdzieniegdzie leży jeszcze śnieg.  
to tak jakby tutejsza wiosna była latem w Celes...

zerwałem z drzewa jeden z kwiatów.

tylko z tą różnicą, że tam kwiaty po kilku godzinach zamarzały w lodzie.

_tutaj się to nie stanie, prawda?_

rozerwałem na pół kwiat.

tutaj nie zamarzniesz. tutaj po prostu zwiędniesz.

wyrzuciłem rozerwany kwiat i usiadłem na podłodze, opierając się o szczebelki balkonu. powoli zasypiałem.  
przez sen poczułem jeszcze dotyk ciepłej skóry...


End file.
